


Vid hans sida

by AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst



Series: Ivar x Fredrika [7]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempted Murder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hickeys, Masturbation, Non-con choking, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst/pseuds/AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst
Summary: A follow up oneshot to Viska, the Viking age au oneshot that I wrote for Ivar and Fredrika from Efterfest.Please remember to read the warnings and tags before reading this work. This is NOT a healthy relationship! Ivar has effectively isolated Fredrika from everyone else and is incredibly manipulative, not to mention aggressive, towards her.





	Vid hans sida

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Viska](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920813) by [AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst/pseuds/AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst). 



The last rays of the setting sun peeks inside as Ivar enters his tent, finding me busy with mending a dress. His feet thud against the ground as he approaches. With a sigh, he sinks into the creaking chair next to me. 

“How did it go?” I ask, still focused on my task, but Ivar doesn’t answer. His fingers drum an uneven rhythm against the table. The silence stretches on and I don’t intend on being the first to break it. Without warning, Ivar takes my chin between two fingers. At first I find it comforting, the way leather and calluses touch against my skin as I work. But then he tilts my head, just so, and I see the look in his eyes. The meeting must not have gone as we hoped. Ivar leans in close, licking his lips before whispering hoarsely. 

“Have you been whispering in my brother's ear?” It’s one of those days. I should have predicted it. Between the crushing defeat two days ago and Harald questioning Ivar’s every move, accusations of betrayal were to be expected. I abandon the sewing, setting it aside to show Ivar that I am listening.

“How could I have talked to Ubbe?” My eyes stay locked on him as I speak “I have never been outside the camp without the company of your men.“

“Don't-” His fingers twitch “-try to be clever. Normally I like that about you but this,” they loosen their grip at my chin, instead sliding down to align at my throat “this is not the time, you see.” I smile faintly, wrapping my own fingers around his wrist. Confident that he, like always, will back down from his threat of violence.

“Ivar-” Ivar’s hand clamps shut, forcing a choked gasp from my throat at the sudden pressure. 

“Did you fuck him too?” He hisses. I bat at his arm to escape but it is no use. With a roar, Ivar lunges forward and knocks me to the ground. If I had the air, I would scream as the impact causes pain to explode in my shoulder. Tears blurry my sight, but I can still see Ivar raising his fist high above me. I barely have time to think that he's going to beat me to death before it slams into the dirt just inches from my head, staining my face with mud. 

“Did you?!” He shouts, spit flying. My attempts at an answer comes out so gurgled that even I can't understand what is being said. My lungs are burning. I thrash like an animal about to be caged; back arching, head tossing from side to side. I think I'm going blind, vision narrowing until all I see is his bloodshot eyes. I close my eyes, stars dancing behind my lids. I wish I had gone with Adina.

 

I don’t feel his hand retreating, only realizing that he has let me go when the first breath finds its way down my raw throat and sends me into a coughing fit. Instinctively rolling onto my side, back turned to Ivar, I only dare to glance at him over my shoulder. It’s as if he has deflated, chest rising and falling as quickly as mine.

“Forgive me,” He pants “I had to be sure.“ I try to ask him why but all I can manage is a wheezing cough. He crawls closer, reaching for me.

“No tears,” A rough thumb swipes across my cheek “There's no need for that, you did well.” It takes every last bit of my willpower not to flinch as he finishes wiping away the tears, my heart hammering violently. Once he is done Ivar limps towards the bed, abandoning me in a curled up ball on the ground.

 

I’ve begun to tentatively pluck the pine needles from my hair when Ivar calls for me. He has stripped down to just his trousers; braces and clothes strewn out beside the bed. His breath leaves him in shallow puffs while he plucks at the furs. 

“Come lie down,” he finally implores “Let me hold you, heilari. So that I might sleep.”

  
  
*******

 

Ivar fumbles with the braces for a good long while before they finally land on the ground with a loud clunk. I pretend not to notice him staring as I slip under the covers that they had managed to save from my tent last week. It seemed like an awfully big coincidence: that the storm had ruined my tent the day after Ivar had nearly killed me. He’d been quick to offer his consolation, and a new roof over my head. Seemingly determined not to be ignored, Ivar props himself up on one elbow to look at me.

“I have something to ask of you.” He reeks of mead.

“I have not slept with any of your brothers,” I repeat for what must be the dozenth time “or tended to their wounds.”

“I know,” he soothes, squeezing my shoulder “That is not what I wanted to ask.” Ivar takes my hand.

“You do this, yes?” He asks, guiding it between my legs. Rubs back and forth until I have to bite my lip to keep quiet. He must take my silence as confirmation because, with a breathy giggle, he buries his face in my hair. My treacherous body has already started curling towards him, seeking warmth and comfort. 

“I want to watch.” His words give me pause. 

“Would you do that?” He nips at my earlobe “For me?” His fingernails claw at the inside of my thigh, as if he is already trying to spread my legs.

“I-” I stutter. The feeling of his solid chest is proving to be distracting “-I’m not sure...” Ivar’s nose tickles my cheek, and I begin turning towards him in an instinctive attempt to kiss him. The fingers at my thigh grows more insistent, sending little sparks of warmth through my body. Wordlessly, I reach down to push his hand aside and am met by a discontent huff. Though Ivar’s tone quickly changes as I lift my hips and begin to ruck the nightdress up. He hurries to tug the covers down past my knees then slides an arm under the small of my back and pulls me in close. His eyes narrow as I raise my fingers to my mouth, seemingly confused. Ivar’s fingernails nearly break my skin as I dip the digits between my open lips, coating them with saliva. It does feel thrilling; seeing Ivar at a loss for words over something that I am doing. When my hand begins to slide down my body, it does so slower than necessary. Brushes lightly against his fingers before slipping between my legs. When a low moan leaves me, Ivar hisses a string of profanity. It only spurs me on. His lips stay attached to my neck the entire time, sure to leave a mark for everyone to see.

 

I’ve barely adjusted my nightdress when Ivar crushes me to his chest, nuzzling me like an overgrown cat.

“Sweet little healer.” He croons and, like a fool, I can’t stop myself from smiling. The embrace is too warm, and as I try to gently free myself I feel a drop of sweat begin to run along my brow. Before I can free my arm to wipe it away, Ivar’s tongue laps it up. The only thing more embarrassing than the gasp that escapes me, is that his action triggers a new rush of heat between my legs. I silently scold myself. As Ivar gradually falls asleep his grip loosens, allowing me to turn away from him. Once he has taken Kattegatt, I will find my own home. My own bed. I hold on to that thought as I drift off to sleep with Ivar contentedly snoring into my neck.

 

*******

 

I am startled awake by the sound of Ivar screaming.

“What have I told you about entering my tent without permission?!” I bolt upright next to him, trying to blink the drowsiness away from my eyes. Ivar is already brandishing a knife. 

“Forgive me, I just-”

“Move.” A familiar voice growls, interrupting the young man that spoke first. Harald pushes past him to glower at Ivar. 

“Your brother is missing.” He spits. I immediately look to Ivar for his reaction. His face twitches once then gives away nothing more, but I can see his free hand close into a fist against the mattress.

“Hvitserk,” Harald continues, stepping closer to the bed “His tent is empty, none of his girls have seen him.” Ivar lowers the knife and gives Harald a tight-lipped smile.

“Then I suppose whoever was keeping guard tonight did not do their job very well.” He finally says in a silky voice. Judging by the sudden redness in Harald’s cheeks, it was his men that guarded the camp. Ivar’s arm snakes around my waist. 

“Give us a moment-” He pauses to plant a kiss at my cheek, my gaze immediately dropping to the covers “-To make ourselves decent.” The younger man takes his leave without any objection but Harald huffs, and even though I can not see it, I can feel the venomous look he shoots me before before turning on his heel. Ivar drags his knuckles down my cheek.

“Get dressed, heilari minn.” He orders quietly. Outside the tent, I motion to leave only for him to stop me with a heavy hand on my shoulder. 

“You are coming with me,” He brushes my hair behind my shoulders, revealing the mark on my neck “I can't have you go missing too. “

**Author's Note:**

> Vid hans sida = By his side  
> Heilari = Healer  
> Heilari minn = My healer


End file.
